


Triad

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-relationshipish, Tattoos, Wholesome Found Family Bonding Time tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: “Well, Javi pointed out the fact that this pretty much binds us together for life,” Bennett filled her in.“It does,” Javi insisted.Melanie hummed a little, shrugging, “Safer than a blood pact, I guess.”
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Javier "Javi" de La Torre & Bennett Knox, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the fact that the casting department cast Robbie and Iddo, who both have triangle tattoos, to play friends. If Javi and Bennett get to keep their actors' tattoos then Melanie gets to get her own tattoo too.

Almost eight months aboard Snowpiercer, and they found themselves drunk and sitting on the floor of Melanie’s room in the engine. Javi had his back to her desk; Melanie sat cross legged with her back to her bunk, and Bennett sat next to her.

“Huh,” she started as she stared down at Bennett’s hand, picking it up with her own to examine it. 

“What is it?” he frowned, concerned. 

“Your tattoo,” Melanie explained, “It’s similar to Javi’s.”

“An unfortunate coincidence,” Javi quipped. 

Bennett snorted, “It _is_ pretty funny.”

“I feel left out,” Melanie pouted in the way only drunk people could ever manage without worrying about loss of dignity. 

“I did a tattoo for someone in college,” Bennett admitted cautiously. 

Melanie perked up, “Do you have the stuff to do one?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “Didn’t really expect to ever need it, but I figured that stuff might be worth something one day.”

“Well?” she prompted when he didn’t move. Bennett rolled his eyes at her a little but nevertheless, he stood and wandered to the engine where he’d stashed the supplies. They were less likely to be stolen here, where no one but the three of them would ever know of their existence. 

“Where do you want it?” he asked as he returned to her room. Melanie’s face lit up at the sight of him. 

“Has to be out of sight,” she frowned pensively, sobering slightly, “Somewhere on my hip, maybe?”

“Well while I set up, you figure it out,” Bennett told her. 

“Whoa, okay,” he heard the other man in the room exclaim. When he looked up, he found Javi covering his own eyes and Melanie with her pants off one hip. And her underwear, too, for that matter. He couldn’t see much, but it still confused him. 

“No one will see it here,” she explained, poking a spot at the front of her hip.

“Alright,” Bennett agreed after a moment of somewhat awkward silence.

“Two triangles, I think,” she mused aloud, “That way we’re numbered. One two three.”

“You are _so_ drunk right now,” Javi sighed, resigned.

Bennett set to work. Melanie hissed and flinched at first, causing him to gingerly place a hand just above her hip, muttering, “Hold still.”

“Sorry,” she whimpered a little.

“I didn’t know that you had such low pain tolerance,” Bennett teased her, wanting to distract her.

It worked; she narrowed her eyes at him and said, “You know that I gave birth, right? This is _nothing_ compared to that.”

He chuckled a little, “Doesn’t mean that this can’t hurt, Mel. I promise, I’m being as gentle as I possibly can be.”

She stuck her tongue out at him in response. Javi snorted in the background, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. Sometimes, being around the two of them was absolutely exhausting.

After he was done, Melanie tried to pull her pants back on properly-and failed, wincing slightly. She grimaced and informed them, “Give me two seconds. I’ll be right back.”

She tugged a blanket from her bed and retreated to the bathroom. Both men stared at each other then.

“Well,” Javi murmured, “I guess that _really_ seals it, huh?”

“Yeah,” Bennett agreed, “Yeah. It does, doesn’t it?”

Before Javi could respond, Melanie exited the bathroom. She held the blanket around her waist with one hand; the other held her pants and underwear, which she tossed onto her bed before retaking her spot next to Bennett on the floor.

“Much better,” she sighed, “What did I miss?”

“Well, Javi pointed out the fact that this pretty much binds us together for life,” Bennett filled her in.

“It does,” Javi insisted.

Melanie hummed a little, shrugging, “Safer than a blood pact, I guess.”

Bennett laughed, “Hopefully. Assuming that I did it correctly.”

“Ass!” she shoved him playfully, narrowing her eyes at him again.

He just laughed harder, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her tightly. She mumbled something, burying her face against his shoulder.

Javi coughed, “I am _right_ here, you know.”

Melanie halfheartedly flipped him off, causing him to roll his eyes and Bennett to laugh again. 

“Should we leave room for Jesus then?” Bennett asked, quirking his eyebrows up. Against his shoulder, Melanie snorted.

Javi rolled his eyes, exasperated, “Whatever. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you when this blows up in your faces.”

“Relax,” Melanie pulled away from Bennett enough to frown at Javi, “It’s not like that.”

“It’s not,” Bennett nodded sagely.

Javi swore in Spanish, rolling his eyes again. No one responded after that, but the quiet in the room wasn’t awkward. 

In the end, Javi reluctantly left them to take the helm. He took one last look at the way Melanie was sleeping against the other man’s shoulder and sighed, shaking his head.

He hoped they’d stay as oblivious as they were now. He _really_ did _not_ want to be in the middle of anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry for not being here I was dying inside!!! I'm okay now.


End file.
